


I eat dinner.

by woolfverse



Series: Woolfverse [13]
Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character of Color, Coming Out, Dinner, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, weariness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfverse/pseuds/woolfverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence has a late dinner with Tharkay after a very trying day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I eat dinner.

Tharkay stayed up late, long after he had finished the article set out to be completed tonight, watching the television with vague disinterest. He had a half-finished crossword puzzle in his lap, unable to figure on either, when there was a knock at the door. Tharkay attempted to keep himself from leaping to his feet, opting to instead to hastily put the paper aside and turn off the telly before wandering to the door.

"I'm sorry- there was traffic on the way back, and Temeraire wanted to know what happened." Will looked extraordinarily tired, and Tharkay was surprised to find himself surprised at this fact.

"Don't worry about it. Have you eaten?" Tharkay stepped back, inviting Will in, and took his coat, which had Will shred with an uncharacteristic absence of mind.

"I have not." Will said, after Tharkay had locked the door behind him. "I was planning to grab something on the way here, but..." He shook his head.

"I have some pilaf in the fridge."

"That would be lovely. Can I-" Will motioned a request to sit down, Tharkay hurriedly allowing him before shuffling to the kitchen to heat up some food. He caught a glance of Will, out the corner of his eye, putting his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

Tharkay prepared, in his mind, the excuse, of letting the food cool before presenting it; he looked at his watch, counting off a half a minute of whatever alone time Will needed, and more, if he would ask for it.

"Thank you." Will said upon receiving the plate, which he bent over on the sofa. He ate slowly, methodically as he always did from his time spent in the service, yet still with that absentmindedness seen earlier, and on other occasions before this.

They sat in silence, made comfortable when Tharkay leaned over to put a hand on Will's shoulder, and Will, without a word, leaned into it, setting his plate down on the coffee table. There was another moment of quiet, just them alone on the sofa, Will leaned back with Tharkay's arm around him, before he said, "Thank you."

"You already said thank you."

"It bears repeating." Will blinked a few times, and then righted himself on the sofa, back straight again. "Would you like to know..." He gestured, vague, into the air.

"Not if you don't want to tell me." Tharkay began to move his arm, running it along Will's back in small circles.

"It-... could I?"

"Of course." Tharkay moved back on the sofa, and Will had laid down against him in time for Tharkay to feel the tension leave his shoulders.

He exhaled, deep, and let his head fall back onto Tharkay's collar bone, eyes closed and weary. "It did not go any worse than I expected. My father is-" Will's voice wavered, momentarily, and Tharkay put his arms around Will's front, perhaps tighter than was strictly necessary. "He is not especially pleased."

Tharkay found himself unable to do anything other than lean down and kiss Will's forehead.

"My mother expresses a desire to meet you, however. She likewise has offered to break the news to George and Henry, but I plan to call them tomorrow."

"Of course." Tharkay said, and watched as Will's hand bent up to hold his. Tharkay moved their hands, aligned now over Will's heart. "Would you like..."

"Hm?"

"Would you like me to be there? Near you, I mean, not on the phone with you."

Tharkay watched the ghost of a smile move onto Will's face. He squeezed his hand briefly tight over Tharkay's. "I would."

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1998. The fourth story in a specific story arc spanning five parts. The related stories are directly before and after this one.


End file.
